


Hold Back Your Tears

by darktensh17



Series: How Much Can you Fake? [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission Poe and five others are trapped in an inn by a group of First Order officers, including General Hux. Hux won't let them leave until Poe agrees to sleep with him, Poe refuses until his team mates begin to pressure him into it. With no other choice and their mission and lives in danger Poe agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink:
> 
> "I want a Boule de Suif-scenario with Poe and the resistance members. Perhaps the first order are the germans in this?
> 
> Some general or something detains Poe and others somewhere (perhaps an inn where they where supposed to spend the night?) until Poe agrees to sleep with the general. First the others are supportive of Poe's refusal but after spending a few nights without being allowed to leave their location they slowly start to coerce and convince Poe of having sex with the man so that they can leave. Poe does this and when they all have left and continue their journey the members of the party are disgusted by Poe for sleeping with the enemy. "
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Zoe_Dameron <3

“Are you scared?” The red-headed General, Hux, asks as he presses against Poe in a suffocating parody of an embrace. “I can feel you trying to suppress your emotions; you’re revolted by my touch. You want to be anywhere but here. And yet you’ve agreed to this. You’re mine until the first rays of sunlight illuminate this room.”

Poe closes his eyes, fighting back hopelessness at the man’s words; it’s true that he’s agreed to this but only because there was no other choice, and completing the mission he is on takes precedence. Reminding himself of that doesn’t make him feel any better, and Poe tries instead to think anything about anything but where he is now.

-

“No, I’m not doing it.” Poe shakes his head, looking around at the other five Resistance members that make up their desperate group. “I’m sure that eventually they’ll get tired of keeping us here or the General will send someone and we’ll get out of this mess without resorting to that.” 

Lieutenant Armon shakes his head. “We’ve been trapped here for five days without contact with the base; do you really think the General will send someone after us? We’re all aware that capture means death, and we don’t have the resources to rescue personnel.” 

“For all they know we’re dead.” Eda points out. She’s a newer recruit, one of Poe’s own star fighters. “Commander, this may be the only way to get out of this.” 

Poe looks at each member gathered in desperation. They really can’t be serious about this. Armon stares back at him impassively, Eda won’t meet his eyes, and the Juhani twins Kreat and Eart only nod in agreement with Armon and Eda. 

There’s only one other person that Poe can count on to stand up for him. “Jess. . .” 

Jess won’t look at him and Poe feels his heart sink. She’s one of his best friends and even she thinks that he should do this. “None of us are bigger than the cause, Poe.” They’re his own words really, thrown back at him by someone he’s placed so much trust in.

Despite everyone saying he should do this, Poe still can’t bring himself to take the steps necessary to go into the common room where the Hux was likely lounging with his First Order flunkies. The group had arrived the same day that Poe’s group was supposed to leave, and taken control of the inn and declared that no one was to be admitted or to leave. 

Poe still couldn’t wrap his head around why a top First Order General was on this backwater little plant, though the obvious answer would be that they were here for the same reason Poe and his group were. Why the information that Poe’s group had acquired would be of any interest to the First Order, well, Poe couldn’t hazard a guess on that. 

It was two days before Hux even made any demands, and when he had he’d looked Poe straight in the eyes and told everyone loudly that he would allow everyone in the inn to be on their way provided that Poe agreed to sleep with him.

At first Poe’s companions had been against agreeing to Hux’s terms, with Jess being the worst of the lot, but as they days dragged on and the other guests began to demand that Poe stop hiding, they too eventually caved. 

Leading to this moment, as Poe walks into the common room where Hux and his troops are usually found. The moment he steps into room it goes quiet. Everyone’s eyes turn to watch him make his way across the room to stop in front of the tables the First Order has commandeered. 

“General Hux.” Poe keeps his head held high as he addresses the man, meeting his cold blue eyes without any fear.

Hux smiles and Poe can read the victory in his face. “Commander Dameron, have you finally gotten tired of hiding?” 

Poe fights to keep from balling his hands into fists. “I wasn’t hiding,” he says, perhaps insolently, “and I’m here now to give you what you want.” 

The men and women gathered around Hux chortle and whisper amongst each other in amusement. Hux holds up a hand to silence them. “Yes, it seems you are.” He stands, then, and Poe can’t help but notice how much taller he is this close. It’s intimidating. “Let’s not delay then, follow me.” 

As he follows behind Hux, Poe doesn’t look at anyone, he’s too ashamed to meet the faces of those gathered in the room or to check to see if his comrades are watching. His gaze remains firmly fixed on the ground until Hux gestures for him to enter a room on the top floor. It’s obviously the best one in the inn, given the splendour of the room.

Poe doesn’t have much time to really think about the room because Hux is stepping forward, pressing against him and Poe’s mind is brought back to the present as Hux’s hand slides up his shirt, the cool hand pressing over the expanse of Poe’s stomach.

“You’re such a lovely specimen, Poe Dameron.” Poe’s breath hitches as Hux says his name. “Did you not think I knew who you were? You’re the poster boy for the Resistance; anyone could pick you out of a line-up. I had thought to just have your little group executed here but that takes the amusement out of things. It truly would have been a waste to destroy such a work of art.”

Hux presses his lips against Poe’s ear. “I just had to have a taste before I could entertain any thought of killing you. Perhaps if I am sufficiently satisfied I will allow you to keep your life and to return you to your Resistance. Of course if you want to live you’ll have to work for it.” 

Was it really too much to hope that he could just lie back and take whatever Hux gave him? Poe never wanted to be a willing participant, but Hux is making sure that Poe has no choice, his life as well as the lives of his fellow Resistance members are on the line. Somehow Poe can’t find it in himself to call them friends.

“You’re a real sick bastard, you know that?” It’s theoretically impossible for Poe not to let his smart mouth get the better of him. He’s not at all surprised when Hux yanks his head back using his hair. “It must take a certain type to lead the First Order.”

Hux seems more amused than insulted by Poe’s bravado. “I had heard you have quite the sharp tongue, and it’s a delight to see your situation hasn’t cowed you.” 

Poe gasps as his head is suddenly yanked back, baring his throat for Hux to press his teeth against, digging them in hard enough that Poe can feel them breaking the skin. There’s no doubt that the bight mark will leave a bruise, even on Poe’s tanned skin. 

Hux’s tongue laps up at the blood that leaks from the wound and he hums out a content sound. “I will enjoy making you bleed, Poe Dameron.” Poe’s suddenly released as Hux steps back to look Poe over. “If you don’t want your clothing ruined I suggest you strip quickly. If you survive this encounter I can’t imagine that you’ll want to return to your friends nude.”

Swallowing back bile at Hux’s self-satisfied tone, Poe refuses to look away as he methodically begins to strip off his clothes. He’s half surprised when Hux doesn’t request he make a show of it, but in some ways this is just as humiliating. His hands pause briefly at the waist of his briefs; they’re the last thing covering him from Hux’s cold blue eyes. Taking a steadying breath Poe slips them off before he can second guess himself, and he doesn’t want to know what Hux will do if he hesitates. 

Once Poe’s fully stripped, Hux walks over to him, stepping deliberately slow as he takes in Poe’s body appraisingly. Poe feels like a piece of property up for auction by the highest bidder. He tries not to think about how slaves must feel on planets that condone the slave trade.

“Mmm yes, very nice.” Poe jumps when Hux squeezes his ass cheeks before pulling them apart. “You look nice and tight Commander Dameron, when was the last time anyone fucked you?”

Poe clenches his fist against the touch, burning with the desire to kick this smarmy general in his perfect teeth. “It’s probably been a few years; I’ve been busy focusing on kicking the First Order’s ass. You probably know something about my successes against your TIE fighters.”

All the breath leaves Poe’s body as Hux presses a dry finger against his entrance and pushes it inside. The intrusion burns and Poe shuts his eyes tightly against the pain. 

Hux doesn’t seem to care about Poe’s discomfort as he pushes the finger further inside of him. “It seems that you’re telling the truth Commander, I suppose I’ll have to take good care you if I don’t want to damage you completely.” 

When the finger pulls out, Poe fights back a sigh of relief. It’s a short-lived reprise.

“I’m not an entirely unkind man Commander, though I have no desire to get my hands dirty.” Poe doesn’t turn around as Hux walks away from him. There’s the sound of a drawer opening and closing, and Poe knows what Hux is coming back with before the small vial is pressed into his hand. “You may prepare yourself for me if you don’t want me to fuck you dry.” 

Poe’s hand curls around the slick and he nods his understanding, not trusting himself to speak.

“Good boy. I want you on your hands and knees on the bed, your back facing me so that I can watch you open yourself up for me.” Once again Hux moves away, but this time he goes around Poe to retrieve a chair and set it up facing the bed. “Don’t keep me waiting, Commander.” 

Walking on shaking legs, Poe goes over and crawls onto the bed, getting himself into a position that pleases Hux if his groan of arousal is anything to go by. When he opens the jar Poe makes sure to gather an excessive amount of slick onto his fingers before reaching back and hesitantly pressing a finger inside himself. Fighting his body’s natural instinct to tense around the intrusion, Poe presses the finger deep inside himself and begins to drag it in and out to slick up his passage and loosen himself up. 

“Spread your legs wider, I want to see everything.” Hux’s voice is heavy with lust and arousal now and it’s sickening. Poe does as he’s told. “You’ll need several fingers if you don’t want to tear, Commander.”

The thought of how large Hux’s cock may be would usually be a turn on for Poe, but not now, not like this. Withdrawing his finger, he presses his middle and ring finger together and pushes them inside, hissing as the action causes him to stretch more than he’s prepared for. Poe’s discomfort seems to please Hux though, Poe can hear him undoing his pants and pulling his sex out.

Ignoring what’s going on behind him, or trying his best to at least, Poe works on thrusting his fingers in and out to get used to the sensation before he starts spreading them, trying to loosen himself up. He wasn’t lying when he told Hux he hadn’t done this in some time; his position in the Resistance and how busy he was didn’t leave him time for much. Added to that, Poe hadn’t really found someone he wanted to get naked with, not until recently, at least. . . not until Finn. 

Poe viciously cuts that thought off with a shudder of revulsion, because after today he has no chance with Finn. Even it it’s for the sake of a mission, his actions are treasonous at best, and Poe doesn’t want to think of how Finn will react knowing that Poe was coerced into sex by his former boss.

“Enjoying yourself, Commander?” Hux’s self-satisfied voice snaps Poe back to the present, “Even if you aren’t, I most certainly am. Although I find myself getting impatient so I do suggest you hurry this along if you want to be properly prepared for me.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Poe pulls his fingers out, ignoring the way that leaves him feeling almost empty now, and scoops up more slick. Three fingers in is borderline painful, but not getting himself stretched at least semi-properly will lead to even worse pain. 

Hux permits him to remain like that for several minutes, finger fucking his ass in a desperate attempt to loosen himself. Poe hears it in his bones when Hux stands up and disrobes. Even though he knows that it’s a bad idea, Poe can’t help but tense when the man’s footsteps come closer as he stops behind Poe. 

“You’re so very lovely, Commander.” There’s a gloved hand running down his back and then Poe’s head is being shoved into the blankets of the bed. “Ren was an idiot for allowing you to escape, you were a perfect prize. I would have liked to have had you as my personal pet, parading you around my ship and in front of your friends. Perhaps I still can.”

Poe would shake his head if the action were possible. “No! You said you’d let us go if I did this!”

The words are punched out of Poe when Hux thrusts him without any warning; his free hand on Poe’s hip to keep him still. It’s agony, even with Poe having stretched himself. He’s not quite loose enough and his body had tensed with his fear and anger at Hux’s words.

“Mmm you feel delightful, Commander.” Hux’s fingers are carding through his hair as he starts thrusting. “You are correct of course, and if nothing else I am a man of my word. To lie would cause disorder and that is not what the First Order is about. Of course there may come time in the future that you may fall into my hands again, and I can promise if that comes to pass that I will not allow you to escape me again.”

Whimpering at both the rough fucking and Hux’s words, Poe tries to find a meditative space inside of himself. He just needs to make it through this and then they’re all free to go. 

A bolt of pleasure spikes through him as Hux brushes his prostate and Poe can’t hold back the helpless whimper of pleasure it draws out. Hux stills behind him momentarily before shifting just so and hitting that spot again, this time drawing a shudder out of Poe.

Poe’s head is tugged up by his hair so that his back is slightly bowed as Hux leans over him. “Are you enjoying that, Commander?” The words are soft and drip of mockery. “I had heard rumours that you were quite the little whore and I was thinking that I would leave here disappointed. It’s good that I was wrong.” The hand in Poe’s hair moves away to slide up Poe’s front and fondle his cock. “I am not a cruel man, Commander; I can ensure you gain pleasure from this.”

Even though Hux’s thrusts are unrelenting, they are not so hard that it causes Poe pain. Poe wishes he were in pain because enjoying his rape is another form of violation, but Poe can’t help the way that his body is responding automatically to the pleasure it’s receiving. When Poe comes it’s with a cry of loathing that Hux drinks up and uses to fuel his own pleasure. Poe doesn’t dare move until after Hux has cum and moves off of him.

“That was wonderful. You are a marvel, Commander.” Poe tenses when Hux pulls out of him, wiping his cock on the back of Poe’s thighs. “I suggest you get what rest you can, our night has just begun.”

-

Poe isn’t permitted to leave until the next morning. “You may rest here until you’re fit to move.” Hux tells him as he dresses. “As per our agreement, my men and I will be leaving today, allowing your little band to be on its way.”

When Hux leans over and turns Poe’s head up to steal a bruising kiss, Poe doesn’t have the strength to fight him. “Remember Commander, the next time we meet I will make you mine.” It’s not a threat, Poe knows, it’s a promise. Once it’s delivered, Hux makes his way out of the room with an over dramatic swish of his great coat.

It takes Poe another hour before he can muster enough energy to push himself out of the bed and to the refresher. He spends a significant amount of time scrubbing every inch of his skin clean, and an equal amount pretending that he isn’t sobbing brokenly under the too hot water.

Eventually Poe makes his way back to the wing that the other Resistance members are in, and he’s relieved to see that they’re already packed. Good, the sooner they’re off and away from this planet, the better.

It doesn’t take him long to notice that none of the others will look him in the eye as they pack everything on the speeders to take back to their transport shuttle.

When he grabs Armon’s arm to ask the man what’s going on, he’s surprised by how violently the other pulls away. “Don’t touch me. I don’t associate with men who whore themselves out to the First Order.” 

“Wha-. . .” Poe’s confusion flares into anger. “You’re the ones who practically forced me into it!”

Armon isn’t cowed by Poe’s anger; it just seems to make things worse. “We did what we had to for the success of the mission, you’re the one who cried and moaned like a good little whore for General Starkiller.”

Poe shakes his head, “I didn’t- . . .”

Kreat gives him a betrayed look as he walks by. “We all heard you, Poe. Those were not the sounds of someone who wasn’t enjoying themselves.”

“He made me enjoy it!” 

Beside his brother, Eart looks disgusted. “You can’t enjoy rape, Poe.” 

The two brothers follow Armon on to one of the speeders, and when Eda passes Poe she won’t even look up at him. That leaves only Jess. Poe looks over at her, desperate to have someone on his side. Surely Jess, one of his best friends, will support him. 

Instead, she turns away. “Let’s just get back home.”

Poe has no choice but to keep his mouth shut, climbing on the remaining speeder and following after them in betrayed silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note here that I love Jessika Pava but I needed someone there who would make everything hurt more for Poe, because I am cruel.


End file.
